On se toucherait bien, mais
by rickiss
Summary: Nous le connaissons par coeur, notre rôle. Ennemis.


Bonjour à tous !

Après une très longue absence, due à un déménagement fait un peu en catastrophe (en pleine période de Noël, et de la reprise du boulot), je retrouve enfin le bonheur d'avoir un peu de temps à moi… et de pouvoir écrire !

C'est avec un réel et sincère bonheur que je reviens parmi vous, et pour vous remercier de votre présence toujours constante malgré mon indisponibilité et mon « silence », je vous offre ici un petit OS, toujours sur nos chouchous, avec un thème que je redévelopperai sans doute d'autre(s) façon(s) dans d'autres écrits (et que j'ai certainement déjà abordé, de différentes manières, dans mes précédents textes).

Et promis, très bientôt, je vous publierai la suite de mes fics, en espérant que vous aurez encore envie de les lire, et que je ne vous aurais pas fait fuir par mon absence prolongée.

Merci à tous de votre soutien, et bienvenue aux nouveaux, s'il y en avait sur ce texte…

Et surtout, bonne lecture à tous !

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La première phrase du texte est une citation de Jean-Luc Godard.

**Rating** : K.

* * *

**On se toucherait bien, mais…**

On se toucherait bien, mais on n'arrive qu'à se donner des coups.

Potter, mes mains se tendent parfois vers toi, mais trop vite déjà elles se referment en poings.

Potter, trop souvent mes mots te frappent, mes regards te griffent, mes doigts te saignent… mais toi, toi, sais-tu me parler autrement ? Quand je dis haine, dis-tu je t'aime ?

Evidemment non, car nous le savons bien, nous le connaissons par cœur, notre rôle.

Ennemis.

Un mot. Trois syllabes. Sept lettres. Aucune issue.

Et toi, et moi, que devenons-nous là-dedans ? Avons-nous réellement un libre-arbitre dans cette histoire qui s'écrit sans nous ?

« Tiens, Malefoy, regarde qui voilà… Le balafré, traînant dans son sillage sa miséreuse belette et… »

« Depuis quand les bouledogues sont autorisés à Poudlard, Parkinson ! Hein, Harry, tu crois que Dumbledore a décidé de faire de l'école un chenil, cette année ? »

Et ça dure, ça chante et ça danse. Ils ont l'air d'aimer ça plus que nous ! Nous, les ennemis. Nous, censés nous haïr proprement.

On se toucherait bien, mais on n'arrive qu'à se donner des coups.

Je te tendrais bien la main, parfois, pour voir si tu la rejetterais comme au premier jour. Je le ferais bien, juste pour le plaisir de dire : « je le savais bien, son amitié ne vaut rien. » Puisque tu me la refuserais.

Je te tendrais bien la main, parfois, pour avoir la surprise, pour connaître cette extase inattendue, si tu me la serrais.

Mais ma main reste, comme l'autre, comme les tiennes sans doute, au fond de ma poche. Par peur.

Peur de quoi ? Que les autres, nos amis tu sais, se moquent ?

Peur de toi ? Que tu me méprises, toi qui sais mieux me détester ?

Peur de moi ? Que je me méprenne, me découvrant gentil et faible, impie Malefoy ?

« Alors Potter, votre incapacité chronique à réaliser correctement même la plus simple des potions ne semble pas se démentir aujourd'hui encore. Prenez donc exemple sur Malefoy, lui au moins… »

Et une heure après, nous en serons à nous plaquer contre la pierre d'un mur froid, moi t'ayant insulté sans raison apparente, toi m'ayant rendu coup pour mot, pour ne pas démentir ta réputation de sang chaud.

Et pourquoi, au fond ? Parce que je n'aurais pas supporté une fois de plus qu'un adulte se mêle à ce qu'il croit être nos amusants jeux d'enfants ?

Et pourquoi, dis-moi, toi ? Parce que tu n'aurais pas aimé l'idée que je sois seul à me battre contre nous, mes mots sans l'écho de tes coups ?

Et nous donnerions raison, sans le vouloir, de guerre lasse, par habitude, par lassitude, à tous ces détracteurs qui n'aimeraient pas nous voir nous sourire. Qui n'aimeraient pas que cessent ces querelles enfantines, si sérieuses.

Sérieuses pour qui ? Elles les amusent tant, elles nous fatiguent déjà.

On se toucherait bien, mais on n'arrive qu'à se donner des coups.

Parce qu'avec le temps, nos corps s'attirent comme deux aimants abîmés. Ils ne savent que se heurter, ils ne savent que se cogner. Deux aveugles dans une impasse valseraient mieux que nous. Ils arriveraient même à s'éviter, juste parce que la connivence peut allier deux inconnus.

Mais moi, je te connais trop bien. Et toi, tu me dessines par cœur. Comme deux amants lassés l'un de l'autre, comme un couple fatigué de trop s'aimer, nous nous usons sur une haine surannée.

Mais nous ne savons pas faire autrement. Je ne sais pas comment t'approcher sans te cracher mon venin au visage, tu ne sais pas comment me saluer sans sortir les griffes. Ca pourrait être risible si ce n'était si usant. Si blessant.

Si prévisible.

Parce que je suis Draco Malefoy, que tu es Harry Potter. L'histoire est déjà écrite, on en prédit un best-seller. Mais moi, crois-moi, je ne poserais jamais les yeux sur la première page. Parce que je n'aurais alors qu'une envie…

La déchirer, pour la réécrire.

Pour dire que parfois, deux êtres peuvent se rencontrer, ne pas s'aimer, mais ne pas se haïr pour autant. Pour dire qu'il n'y a rien d'inéluctable dans le fait de ne pas faire sa vie ensemble, et qu'on peut très bien s'ignorer.

C'est toujours mieux que de se battre contre le vide, tu ne crois pas ? Ne pas te connaître m'aurait suffi, ne pas faire partie de ta haine m'aurait très bien été.

Mais on se connaît, trop bien pour notre malheur, et on est amené, quelque part, à faire notre vie ensemble.

J'aimerais tant que ça soit juste un peu différent, parfois. Pas toi ? Un peu de surprise, un peu de changement, dans cette danse si bien réglée…

On se toucherait bien, mais on n'arrive qu'à se donner des coups.

« Malefoy… » Et ta voix reste en suspens sur trois points de suspension. Parce que ce matin encore, un fichu hasard a fait nos routes se croiser, et qu'on n'était pas d'humeur à se quereller.

J'imagine que je suis censé compléter ta phrase par un « Potter. » froid et cynique, qui t'inviterait à me lancer un regard noir. Je crois que la suite du scénario implique une moquerie bien sentie de ma part, suivie d'un coup de poing tout potterien.

Mais bon, là, honnêtement…

« Touche-moi. »

Je ne peux retenir un sourire intérieur en voyant tes yeux s'agrandir.

« Heu… pardon ? »

« Rien, oublie. » Oui, je viens beau d'avoir une idée aussi subite qu'incongrue, je ne vais pas en plus avoir l'audace d'aller jusqu'au bout, non plus… Faut pas rêver !

« Mais si, vas-y, répète. » Oh, oh, Potter, est-ce une pointe d'amusement et de défi que je sens dans ta voix ?

Je crois que ça me plaît.

« J'ai juste dit : touche-moi. Mais ne fais pas attention, franchement… »

« Toi d'abord. » Cette fois j'en suis sûr. Tu es amusé. Et curieux. Et tenté ?

Là, moi, j'ai peur. Et puis, pourquoi ce serait à moi d'ouvrir le bal ? Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas le premier pas, toi ! C'est toi qui es censé être courageux, non ? Moi, moi, moi…

Moi je sais comment tout ça finira si je n'avance pas. Tu resteras là où tu es, car, comme moi, tu crains ce qu'il peut advenir : les autres pourraient nous voir, pourraient ne pas comprendre, pourraient se méprendre. Pourraient nous en vouloir de nous toucher sans nous donner de coups.

Nos amis nous regarderaient avec effroi, les adultes avec reproche.

Tout ça pour quoi ? A quoi bon tenter de tout changer, quand on sait qu'on aurait tant à perdre ?

« Passe ton chemin, Potter. »

« Je ne peux pas. Tu es en plein milieu. »

« Viens m'en dégager, alors ! » Mon amertume me renvoie en plein visage ma colère, parce que c'est tout ce qu'on m'a donné comme réplique face à toi. Face à ce que tu es, je n'ai qu'un seul rôle à jouer.

Et même s'il ne me plaît pas, la vie ne m'en donnera pas d'autre. Je me suis loupé le jour de la distribution des rôles, on dirait bien…

Je te toucherais bien, mais je ne sais que te donner des coups.

Tes yeux se voilent, tes poings se serrent. Et la suite je la connais : tu vas me balancer, au choix, ou un mot blessant, ou un coup douloureux. Parce qu'une fois de plus, je n'aurais pas su t'inviter à autre chose. Vas-y, frappe. Pas grave, je comprends, tu sais.

J'ai l'habitude.

« Pas envie. » Ah, ça en revanche, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

« Pas envie de quoi ? »

« Pas envie de te donner des coups. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Tes yeux rient, et je me surprends à trouver ça agréable. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Le pire, c'est que je crois que ces discussions sans queue ni tête, avec toi, je pourrais trouver ça agréable aussi. Moi qui déteste ça. Mais bon, je suis bien censé te haïr, et là, pourtant, on croirait presque que rien n'existe… à part tes yeux qui rient, et ma main qui se lève, doucement.

Attends, là, non, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai failli me méprendre, j'ai failli commettre une erreur… Je ne suis pas prêt, je crois, alors ne m'en veux pas.

Mais mes doigts qui se referment en poing las, pour redescendre doucement vers mon corps, tu n'en veux pas. Ou plutôt, tu les veux, mais pas comme ça. Et, alors que je retenais l'ébauche d'invitation que mon corps avait eu la folie d'esquisser, tu attrapes ma main, redéployes doucement mes doigts en alcôve de caresse, et la pose sur ta joue, arrondi parfait dans le creux de ma paume froide. Hésitante.

Le contact de ta peau, si chaude, si sûre d'elle, valait sans doute un instant d'hésitation de ma part, mais…

« Merlin… tu ronronnes, Potter ? »

Où s'est donc envolée la moquerie de ma voix ?

Et d'où me vient cet étonnement presque tendre, qui se chuchote sans te choquer ?

Où est passé le Malefoy que tu connais, Potter ? Il vient de se résumer à une main froide sur ta joue brûlante, et tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir chercher où est le reste de mon être.

« Reste. » me réponds-tu seulement dans un souffle, tes yeux se rouvrant à peine, quand je tente, vainement, de reprendre ma main.

« Je n'ai pas toute la journée, arrête… » Oui, mes lèvres à moi ont bien prononcé ces mots, oui, mon cerveau à moi a même enfin eu la décence de retrouver une pincée de moquerie pour assaisonner ces paroles, mais oui, c'est également bien mon corps à moi qui reste planté là, se rapprochant même de quelques centimètres pour que tu loves ton visage encore plus dans ces doigts. Ces doigts, bêtement à moi.

Et puis, l'instant irréel quitte sa bulle, s'en dégage doucement et la laisse s'envoler sans même la faire éclater. Tu lâches doucement mes doigts, redresses la tête, soupires si doucement que je le confonds avec le vent et tu recules.

Mais tu ne fuis pas, oh non ! Tes mots scellent même une étrange promesse, la première qui me donne envie de voir défiler les heures à toute vitesse jusqu'à la suite…

« A plus tard, alors. »

Tu me toucherais bien, mais…

Et plus tard arrive plus vite qu'on ne croit. Mais rien ne change… Même salle de classe, même professeur hargneux à ton encontre, même place à tes côtés.

Mêmes piques dans nos bouches, mêmes regards froids et haineux entre nous. Même spectacle donné aux autres, qui les ravit, même s'ils feignent un agacement et un désintérêt total. Mais au fond, je sais combien ils sont tous soulagés de nous retrouver, ce matin encore, ennemis.

Irrémédiablement et irrévocablement ennemis.

Si on avait l'absence de s'égarer, ils savent que nos habitudes sont marquées au fer rouge sur nos peaux, et que rien ne pourrait nous en libérer. Ennemis. Oui, Potter, je crois que c'est inscrit à même notre épiderme, distillé dans nos veines pour toujours. Et toi comme moi savons qu'il est presque impossible de s'en défaire.

C'est pourquoi sans doute tu mets autant d'application à masser, sous le couvert de notre bureau, les veines de mon poignet droit, depuis près d'une heure. A force de contact, à force de pression, à force d'application, nos deux poisons arriveront sûrement à se dissoudre l'un dans l'autre pour disparaître.

Et même si cette entreprise est vouée à l'échec, même si nous devons rendre les armes et donner raison une fois de plus aux autres, pour le moment, pour rien au monde, je n'éloignerais mon poignet de ton pouce, je ne séparerais ma peau de ta paume.

On se donnerait bien des coups, mais…

Pour me donner bonne mesure, et pour simuler une attaque sarcastique à ton encontre, je me penche légèrement vers toi, et fais mine de commenter ta façon de touiller notre potion –qui étonnamment pour une fois semble parfaitement réussie :

« A force d'appuyer comme ça, tu vas m'imprimer ton empreinte digitale sur le poignet. »

Tes yeux rient quand ils rencontrent les miens, et j'aime ce léger gloussement dans ta voix –parce que quand tu ris, toi tu n'es jamais ridicule :

« Ca serait drôle que je te marque, comme les chiens… »

« Merci de la comparaison, Potter ! » je m'exclame, cette fois vexé, en retirant mon bras de ton emprise d'un geste sec.

« C'est fidèle, un chien… » souffles-tu en réponse, un sourire toujours au bord des cils, tout en reprenant doucement mon poignet entre tes doigts pour lui infliger de nouveau cet innommable traitement.

« Crétin ! »

« Je te reconnais bien là. » Je crois que tu as tellement perdu la tête, mon pauvre Potter, que quoi je te dise à présent, tu auras toujours les yeux qui rient.

Pas grave.

Je crois que j'aime ça.

Et puis, tout recommence. Les amis qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de se chercher au détour des couloirs, s'insultant pour mieux nous préparer le terrain… Et rien ne nous est épargné : nous sommes là, coincés, silencieux, au milieu d'eux, le regard ancré l'un en l'autre en quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à une muette supplication.

Mais ni tes amis ni les miens n'auront su comprendre que nous n'avions pas envie de nous quereller, aujourd'hui.

Et nous, en bons soldats trop entraînés, nous aurons haussé les épaules, et suivi le mouvement. Parce qu'au fond, nous ne sommes pas si leaders que nous le prétendons. Tout juste capables de suivre les désirs puérils et ineptes des gens qui nous entourent.

De ceux qui croient nous faire du bien.

Et nous voilà, nous roulant sur le sol humide et boueux de cette arrière-cour oubliée, nous empoignant tous deux comme deux chiens malhabiles. Simulant une scène de hargne comme deux chatons joueurs, qui plantent les griffes parce qu'ils ne savent pas encore bien faire la distinction entre « pour du vrai » et « pour du jeu ».

Au fil des minutes, le chaton qui est en toi a peut-être su devenir habile au jeu du faire-semblant. Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le chien qui est en moi a du devenir enragé, lui… Oubliant la bulle dans laquelle il était.

Car quand, couvert de bleus et de griffures tous deux, nous en sommes arrivés à ce moment où, sous les hourras des Serpentards et les hurlements brailleurs des Gryffondors, je t'ai plaqué au sol en un geste brusque, tu m'as murmuré :

« On réglera ça à l'infirmerie… »

Je t'ai craché, plein de haine : « Ah oui ! Tu comptes m'empoisonner pour m'achever, c'est ça ! »

… tes yeux se sont écarquillés, emplis d'une surprise et d'un air blessé que je n'avais pas vu venir. Tout comme le poing que tu m'as envoyé en plein visage, moi qui avais pourtant le dessus.

Je t'ai déçu.

Tu m'as repoussé d'un geste rageur, maladroit mais décidé ; et, trop sonné, je t'ai laissé faire sans réagir. Tu es sorti de notre bulle en la faisant éclater –mais remarque, je l'avais tellement fissuré de mes poings et de mes mots, que tu n'aurais sans doute pas pu l'épargner, cette fois.

Toi et les tiens avez quitté le ring, et je suis resté pantelant, comme un con, avec les miens qui ne savaient plus trop s'ils devaient me féliciter ou me réconforter. Victoire ou défaite, quelle importance pour une énième bagarre de couloir ? Il y en aura d'autres, après tout…

Moi je crois juste que j'ai perdu à un autre jeu, ce jour-là. J'avais oublié que les règles avaient changé.

Les réprimandes bougonnes de l'infirmière ne me parviennent qu'en bruit de fond, tant mon attention se concentre avec une acuité presque violente sur toi. Enfoncé dans ton lit, tu gardes un visage fermé, accusateur, et résolu.

Du moins, je devine que tu l'aurais voulu ainsi. Mais tes lunettes –un peu tordues par la bagarre- ne dissimulent pas l'éclat amusé qui strie parfois tes prunelles. J'accentue alors mon air de chien battu –puisque, à cause de toi, fichu Potter, je suis manifestement destiné à n'être plus qu'un sombre représentant de la race canine !- et obtient enfin en réponse que tu ouvres la bouche.

« Arrête de faire l'idiot… »

« Pourquoi ? » Oui, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait, alors que le sourire que tu me concèdes enfin me mène sur la voie de la rédemption ?

Pour seule réponse, la voix de la maîtresse des lieux est soudain derrière nous, grave et suintante de reproches :

« Monsieur Malefoy, si vous ne vous recouchez pas dans _votre_ lit, je vous installe très loin de monsieur Potter ! Je suis déjà bien gentille de vous laissez côte à côte, après ce qui vous a _encore_ amenés ici… » Un petit soupir, et elle conclut avant d'enfin nous laisser seuls dans l'infirmerie : « Ce n'est que parce que vous avez promis tous deux de vous excuser et de vous expliquer comme des gens civilisés que j'ai accédé à votre requête. Mais si j'apprends en revenant que vous vous êtes encore battus, je vous achèverai moi-même ! »

Au bruit de la porte se refermant, tu te glisses de nouveau dans notre bulle avec aisance, te penchant vers mon lit d'un air complice :

« Civilisés, nous ? »

Je retiens de pouffer moi aussi –parce que chez moi, ça ne peut être que ridicule-, et me contente de souffler, tout en repoussant la couverture de mon lit pour venir m'installer sur le tien :

« Moi, toujours. Même si, je l'avoue, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peu envie d'être civilisé qu'aujourd'hui. »

« J'ai vu ça. » fais-tu, en te renfrognant légèrement.

Tu te méprends, Potter. Je n'évoquais pas la bagarre. Je te repousse doucement sur ton oreiller, et tu me lances un petit regard surpris, tandis que je commence à ouvrir les boutons de ta chemise.

« Malefoy… »

« Potter. » réplique-je d'un ton froid et cynique, comme au plus fort de nos affrontements passés. Sans préavis, ce simple mot te fait éclater de rire, et je me fige un instant, captivé par ce son inattendu. Sans prévenir non plus, tu te tais brusquement, redeviens sérieux, mais la lueur de malice et de douceur danse toujours dans tes yeux.

« Touche-moi. »

« Que crois-tu que je m'apprête à faire, stupide balafré ? Te tricoter des chaussettes, peut-être ? » Comme tu me fixes un silence, j'ajoute après un moment, un peu vexé : « Heu, c'était censé te faire rire, Potter. »

« Mais tu sais que tu as un humour pourri, Malefoy ? »

Un soupir. « Oui je sais. » Un léger rougissement –Merlin, je déteste alors ce manque de tenue de ma part ! « Je voulais juste t'entendre rire… »

« Oh… »

Oui, « Oh », crétin de binoclard.

« Désolé. »

« Arrête Potter, ne le sois pas. Ca me fout encore plus mal à l'aise… » Oh Merlin ! Je ne viens pas d'avouer une quelconque faiblesse de ma part ? Je devrais tuer ce témoin gênant à lunettes rien que pour ça, mais…

On se donnerait bien des coups, mais on n'arrive qu'à se toucher.

Un autre sourire danse dans tes yeux : « Il y a d'autres moyens de me faire rire… Plus efficace que les vannes foireuses. » Et toi d'achever de déboutonner ta chemise.

« Tu es maso, Potter. Tu le sais, ça ? » réplique-je, avant d'avancer mes mains, crochetées en armes à rire, pour t'achever.

« On me le dit souvent… » furent les derniers mots que tu prononças, avant de mourir de rire sous mes doigts taquins.

J'ai oublié ce jour-là ma résolution première en venant sur ton lit : panser moi-même les blessures que je t'avais infligées, te libérer de la douleur de mes coups sous des gestes différents, plus doux. Moins nous. Mais nous avons, sans discussion préalable mais d'un étrange accord tacite, décidé cet après-midi là de nous affronter à coups de chatouillements, de batailles d'oreiller et de roulades sur matelas moelleux.

Puéril. Aussi déplacé que les idées belliqueuses de nos proches, peut-être oui… Mais ça nous a plu, je crois.

C'est en voyant une malice sincère et franche couvrir le vert de tes yeux ce soir-là, quand tu me dit de nouveau : « A plus tard, alors. » que je comprends que tu n'as jamais cessé d'être un enfant. Nous toucher sans nous donner de coups n'a pas ouvert la vanne des confidences et des secrets partagés, mais je sais, comme tout le monde, que tu considères n'avoir jamais eu d'enfance. Tu penses, comme tous ici, qu'on te l'a volée.

Tu te trompes, Potter. Elle a toujours été là, en toi. Seulement, il n'existait qu'une façon de te la révéler, de la faire sortir de l'ombre.

Te toucher.

Savoir te toucher.

Chaque fois que je te donnais des coups, je te faisais ravaler ta part d'enfance, les sourires et l'insouciance que tu aurais pu laisser filtrer. Chaque fois que tes amis me provoquaient, ils niaient ta part d'innocence, la bafouaient en te ramenant à ta réalité.

Ils se trompaient. Ils se trompent tous. Tu sais sourire, comme les autres. Tu sais rire, comme tout le monde.

Ou plutôt, comme seul un enfant peut le faire.

Même si ce n'est que sous mes doigts.

J'aurais du te toucher avant. J'aurais du déplier avant mes poings en caresses.

Mais je n'arrivais qu'à te donner des coups.

« Me pardonneras-tu ? »

Le sourire de ton regard se change en surprise. « Quoi ? »

« Rien. Oublie. » Je replonge le nez dans mon livre, soupirant à cause du manque d'éclairage de la bibliothèque. Il faut dire, en y venant à sept heures du matin, il ne fallait pas que j'espère qu'on travaille sous un soleil radieux.

Et puis, à s'installer dans le coin le plus reculé et le plus isolé de l'immense pièce, il ne fallait pas non plus que j'escompte avoir un rayon venant des grandes fenêtres là-bas.

Je tente de me concentrer de nouveau sur ma lecture, oubliant jusqu'à ta présence, mais ton pied vient de nouveau se frotter doucement contre le mien. Je ferme mes jambes, pour te bloquer le passage, mais avec patience, tu parviens à te glisser au milieu, et je sens ton pied remonter sur mon mollet, le pressant avec une légère insistance.

Je déteste parfois que tu sois si têtu, Potter.

« Quoi ? » Ma mauvaise humeur n'a pas eu le temps de s'envoler.

« Quoi, « quoi » ! Tu exagères, Malefoy. Je t'ai posé la question en premier, il me semble… »

« Et moi, il me semble t'avoir demander d'oublier. »

« Oublier ? Tu prononces le mot « pardonne-moi » sans doute pour la toute première fois de ta vie, et tu voudrais que j'oublie ? »

J'aurais sans doute tenu bon, même face à ton air plein de reproches et de chagrin, s'il n'y avait eu ton pied, ce sournois, qui avait poursuivi inlassablement la tâche qu'il s'était fixé ce matin-là, depuis que nous étions venus nous installer dans cette bibliothèque, vide : passer et repasser doucement le long de mes jambes.

Je pousse un énième soupir, et recule imperceptiblement sur ma chaise, suffisamment toutefois pour que tu cesses ces caresses :

« Je… » Je me mords la lèvre, pas encore prêt pour te dire toutes ces choses. M'excuser ne changerait fondamentalement rien à ta vie, de toutes façons. « Ecoute, c'est sans importance. » Et je me repenche vers mon livre, signifiant que la discussion est close.

On voudrait se toucher, mais…

« Ca ne doit pas l'être, mais comme ça a l'air de te déranger, je ne te demanderais plus de quoi il s'agit. »

« Merci. » Mais ce mot se perd dans le silence de la bibliothèque, car déjà tu te lèves et part te perdre dans les rayonnages poussiéreux sans un dernier regard pour moi.

Oh pitié, Potter, ne joue pas à la jeune fille froissée ! Ce n'est pas comme ça, nous deux, alors ne commence pas… Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans le jeu stupide du chantage affectif !

Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ma main enserre-t-elle ton poignet, te retenant avant qu'un autre pan de livres à la couverture massive ne t'avale et ne te dérobe à mon regard apeuré.

« Attends… » Ma voix, même dans un murmure, paraît s'étrangler. Je me foutrais des baffes pour être devenu si faible ! Ou plutôt, je devrais t'en coller, tiens ! C'est toi, après tout, qui m'as rendu si différent, si… si peu moi-même.

On voudrait se donner des coups…

Tu te retournes, tes yeux prêts à me foudroyer sur place. Mais j'imagine que mon air de chien malheureux t'apaise un peu, car tu soupires, et t'adosses à un rayonnage. L'espace n'étant pas bien large dans ces dédales d'ouvrages, seuls 30 petits centimètres nous séparent. On voudrait s'éviter, qu'on ne le pourrait.

Mais si le contact reste obligatoire, nous n'avons pas encore fixé notre choix sur ces modalités : coups, ou simple toucher ?

On voudrait…

Qu'est-ce qu'on voudrait, au fond ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? »

« Et toi, Potter ? »

Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux surpris et peinés ! Tu sais bien que je suis lâche, tu sais bien qu'à la moindre occasion je me dérobe. Il n'y a rien de nouveau là-dedans, si ce n'est que ça te blesse réellement, pour une fois. Mais ta souffrance réussira-t-elle à faire la différence, pour moi ?

« Il n'y a que toi et moi, Malefoy. Personne ne nous oblige. »

Je hoche la tête, t'invitant à continuer. Tu détournes la tête, te mords la lèvre. Comprenant que ma présence te pèse, je recule pour m'adosser au rayonnage face à toi. 40 centimètres, à présent. Nos corps ne se touchent plus.

Et je crois que je n'aime pas ça.

Mes lèvres esquissent silencieusement ces mots qui ont tout fait basculer. « Touche-moi. » Aucun son ne sort de ma gorge, mais tu sembles m'avoir entendu.

« A quoi bon ? » Tu as raison.

On voudrait…

Mais alors, si c'est juste « à quoi bon », maintenant entre nous, pourquoi est-ce que tu te plaques si violemment contre moi ? Pourquoi m'étreints-tu au point que je sentes l'arête de l'étagère derrière moi s'enfoncer dans mon dos ?

Et surtout, pourquoi je me fous d'avoir la colonne vertébrale brisée, tant que tes bras restent soudés à ma taille ?

Et alors, si c'est que je désire, pourquoi n'arrive-je cependant pas à refermer mes bras à moi autour de toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je te laisse murmurer « reste » sans te rassurer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'apaise pas l'enfant qui sourde en toi, alors que rien ne m'apaise plus que de le voir sourire ?

Je voudrais que tu ne me touches plus.

« Laisse-moi, Potter. »

Un soupir. Tu te calmes presque aussi vite que tu m'as enlacé, comme si tu cessais de jouer un rôle. Tu recules, murmures un « D'accord. » contrit, et fais un pas pour t'éloigner. Quoi ? Non !

Je voudrais te toucher.

C'est ma main qui t'empoigne alors, te retournant pour te plaquer avec violence contre les étagères –si fort que quelques livres en tombent dans un bruit sourd. Je plaque mon autre main sur ta bouche pour étouffer le cri qui veut en sortir, et mon buste, suivi par mes jambes, viennent écraser ton corps avec hargne.

Il n'y a aucune tendresse dans mes gestes, aucune ombre de caresse sous mes doigts quand ils viennent se glisser sous tes vêtements, batailler avec tes cheveux. Et aucun mot apaisant ne passe la barrière de mes lèvres qui mordent plus qu'elles n'embrassent les parcelles de ta peau, de ton cou jusqu'à la naissance de ton torse.

Tout ton être ne s'y trompe pas, bien qu'il paraisse osciller entre le désir de me frapper et de me répondre sur le même ton. Tu me repousses autant que tu t'emmêles à moi, et quand nous glissons au sol dans une étreinte désordonnée et pleine de rage, tu rampes par terre autant que tu te colles à moi.

Notre lutte silencieuse et électrique s'achève quand j'attrape tes poignets de mes mains glacées, les plaquant au-dessus de ta tête. Mes yeux, qui doivent suinter de colère, agrippent les tiens, et je t'assène alors avec une dureté qui me semble étrangère à moi-même tant elle est intense :

« Tu vois ce qui pourrait arriver, à force que je te touche, Potter ? »

« Et si je suis d'accord pour ça, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! » me jettes-tu au visage, me surprenant un instant.

Mais je resserre mes doigts sur tes poignets, blanchissant tes veines. Peut-être que moi aussi j'y laisserai mon empreinte, mais ça ne sera pas avec la même douceur que toi.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Ou plutôt, je croyais bien que tu savais de quoi j'étais capable. Je suis Draco Malefoy. »

« Et alors ? » Tu ris presque en disant ces mots, comme si tu pensais que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Mais l'éclat terne au fond de tes yeux me révèle qu'au contraire tu as bien compris de quoi il retournait.

Quoique… Mesures-tu assez le danger que je représente ?

« Je peux vraiment te faire du mal, tu sais. »

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

Potter, ne m'oblige pas à ça ! Et pourtant, ta confiance pleine d'arrogance achève de craqueler en moi ce qui avait commencé à s'adoucir à ton contact. Une de mes mains se libère, comme sort de ma gorge un grondement sourd et menaçant, presque animal. Il accompagne le bruit sec de ta chemise que je déchire, et tes yeux s'ouvrent grands tandis que mes doigts halètent entre ton pantalon et le mien, hésitants et impatients.

Je voudrais te toucher et te donner des coups…

C'est là qu'enfin tu réagis, semblant sortir de ta torpeur d'un électrochoc. Tu me frappes avec hargne au visage. Pas un coup de poing, ni une gifle. Un geste plus désespéré et désordonné, à la mesure de ta colère subite, sous mon assaut subi. Tu rampes au sol, t'éloignant un peu, mais ne fuyant pas non plus.

Tu voudrais me donner des coups et me toucher…

« Tu as enfin compris ? » Mes mots sonnent creux dans le silence, tant tout se joue entre nos regards exaltés.

Un long silence vient nous envelopper, comme s'il voulait recréer autour de nous cette bulle au sein de laquelle nous nous glissions parfois. Mais ce ne serait qu'un simulacre, qu'un plagiat. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes dans ce moment où nous pouvons nous toucher et en sourire.

Pas plus que nous ne sommes au cœur d'un de ces instants où nous retenons des larmes de colère sous les coups.

Entre chien et loup. Au crépuscule d'un coup et d'une caresse.

« Tu pourrais me violer que ça ne changerait rien à ce que je pense… »

Tes mots claquent sur mon visage comme une gifle glacée. Ils ne portent pourtant que la réalité de ce qui se passe entre nous. De ce qui aurait pu se passer. Même si toi comme moi savons que je n'aurais pas été jusque-là.

Je me redresse un peu, m'asseyant sur le sol tout en remettant un peu d'ordre dans ma tenue. Tu me fixes, restant indécemment appuyé en arrière sur tes coudes, tes habits à moitié déchirés, comme si tu sortais d'une orgie pleinement satisfaisante.

Ta décontraction apparente frise l'insolence.

Et je dois être aussi maso que toi, parce que je crois que j'aime ça.

« Ah ? Et que penses-tu ? »

« Que peu importe ce qui nous unit, tant que ça n'enlève pas ce contact entre nous. » Tu rougis. Non pas de honte, je ne crois pas. Peut-être d'envie ? Non plus… De peur, certainement. Parce que c'est ce que je sens poindre en moi, en tout cas. Une peur presque viscérale.

La peur, moi aussi, qu'on ne nous enlève ce contact.

Et quand je pose la question, j'ai déjà ma réponse : « Quel contact ? »

« Ce contact. »

Oui, ce contact entre nous. Qu'on se touche ou qu'on se donne des coups, au fond, qu'importe ? Nous sommes là. Nos peaux sont l'une contre l'autre, nos souffles mêlés, nos esprits accordés.

Nous sommes l'un avec l'autre.

Deux aimants usés, deux amants lassés. Qu'importe ?

Nous sommes encore l'un avec l'autre.

Ennemis, amis, amants. Qu'importe ?

Nous serons encore demain l'un avec l'autre.

On voudrait se toucher. On voudrait se donner des coups. On voudrait les deux, et ni l'un ni l'autre.

Qu'importe…

On veut juste être ensemble.

Demain, on se donnera bien un coup ou deux. Et puis, loin des regards de nos amis satisfaits que tout reste dans l'ordre des choses, on se touchera avec plus de tendresse, soignant nos blessures, découvrant que les caresses peuvent nous soulager tout autant.

Les jours passeront, peut-être semblables les uns aux autres. Peut-être semblables à ce qu'ils ont toujours été. Nous nous lasserons peut-être des coups, peut-être des caresses, mais qu'importe.

Nous serons ensemble.


End file.
